


Так чем же ты владеешь, Мерлин?

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: - Мерлин владеет… - не успел договорить дух Утера, уносимый голубовато-синем вихрем. Артур облегченно выдохнул куда-то поверх злополучного рога и взглянул на Мерлина. Маг стоял возле стены, в буквальном смысле прибитый к ней двумя копьями, и тяжело дышал, медленно приходя в себя и осмысливая пережитое.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Так чем же ты владеешь, Мерлин?

**Author's Note:**

> Штош, это был момент из какой-то серии 5 сезона.  
> Можно посмотреть так же здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1379786

Мерлин владеет… - не успел договорить дух Утера, уносимый голубовато-синем вихрем. Артур облегченно выдохнул куда-то поверх злополучного рога и взглянул на Мерлина. Маг стоял возле стены, в буквальном смысле прибитый к ней двумя копьями, и тяжело дышал, медленно приходя в себя и осмысливая пережитое. На глазах блестели слезы.

Король убрал рог за пазуху и подошел к своему слуге, помогая выбраться. Копья не хотели поддаваться, но Артур не оставлял попыток их вытащить. Мерлин не очень хорошо соображал – его тайну чуть не раскрыли. Он действительно боялся рассказывать об этом Артуру. Да и кто не будет бояться, когда на твоих же глазах сжигают за колдовство? Хотя был шанс, что Артур не предпримет такие решительные меры. В любом случае, Мерлин не хотел покидать Камелот так скоро. 

Пока маг раздумывал над своей участью, Артуру, наконец, удалось вытащить совсем обнаглевшие копья, отбрасывая их в сторону. Мерлин все ещё плохо соображал, причем настолько плохо, что ноги подвели его, как только пропала вспомогательная опора. Иными словами, он, совершенно ничего не спрашивая и ни о чем не задумываясь, рухнул на короля. 

Артур моментально среагировал, подхватывая мага. Мерлин молчал, никак не комментируя и не объясняя происходящее. Он просто стоял, утыкаясь носом в рубашку короля и щекоча дыханием его шею. 

\- Мерлин? – позвал мага Артур, слегка сжимая руки на его плечах. Ему почему-то не хотелось сейчас кричать и бить нерадивого слугу. Странно все это. Маг не отвечал, погруженный глубоко в свои мысли.

\- Ме-е-е-е-рлин? – вновь позвал Артур, начиная раздражаться, но мага все равно не оттолкнул. Это ещё страннее.  
Парень встрепенулся, поднимая голову, чуть не ударив и не выбив пару-тройку зубов своему хозяину. Артур еле увернулся. 

\- Ты что творишь, Мерлин? – раздраженно поинтересовался у парня Пендрагон.

\- А? Я? – маг не знал что ответить. – Эмм… Ну, я упал. Да, я упал.

\- Упал, значит? – насмешливо протянул Артур, зачем-то прижимая к себе Мерлина. 

\- Упал, - слегка кивнул маг, не спеша вырваться из объятий. Это было вдвойне, а то и втройне страннее, чем все, что было до этого. 

\- Ну, упал, так упал, - заключил Артур, не задумываясь о происходящем, и замолчал. Мерлин почти расслабился, как неожиданно вспомнил о словах Утера и своем почти раскрытом секрете. Весь напрягся, искренне надеясь, что Артур пропустил мимо ушей эту фразу или уже забыл.

\- Кста-а-ти,- протянул Пендрагон, нарушая тишину. 

Пожалуйста!

\- Так чем ты владеешь? 

Желание Мерлина разбилось, осколками битого стекла рассыпаясь по мраморному полу.


End file.
